Venus Heart
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: A oneshot that might move on to a story in the summer of 2008. A KH2 and SM crossover. Minako, Rei, Sora, and Max centered in future but is Minako centered in oneshot. Shoujo-ai warning! ReiXMinako


This is an idea I got one day after playing Kh then going on FF. It is a bit like an intro to something I probably won't ever get to, at least 'til summer when I have more time. It's to the song Crawling, by Linkin Park and it's a SM-Kh crossover song-fic/oneshot. See if you can guess what the oneshot means :p (because every intro has a meaning… Kh- tells about Riku joining the darkness. Kh2- tells about how the organization from COM are the villains and that there are two characters that have unknown purposes [Roxas and Namine)

Disclaimer: OnlyI doesn't own Kh/2, SM or Crawling.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Song_

_Telepathic thoughts_

**Venus Heart**

Minako was falling. No. More like sinking. She didn't know how she got in the dark ocean. She hadn't even realized she could breathe. She did a back-flip in the water and landed on the ocean floor, stirring up some murky sand.

_  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending  
Controlling, I can't seem...  
_

She looked around, only seeing Darkness. No sooner had she looked around had the darkness start to surround her. It seemed to be like tendrils. They started to choke her and she was consumed by the darkness.

_  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure...  
_

Suddenly there was a flash of light. She closed her eyes and cringed. Then she opened them. She was standing at the Hikiwa shrine. She started to run up the steps to see Rei and tell her of the unique experience she had. She saw Rei sweeping the steps on the top blissfully. She was at the second to last step when her knees suddenly gave out. Rei lifted up her head and stared in shock as Minako fell straight down the stairs. Before she hit the ground she was engulfed in another flash of light.

_  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

Minako was surrounded by darkness once again. She looked down at what she thought was the floor. A drop of water fell onto the spot she was looking at. She looked up only to see a girl her age that looked almost like a carbon copy of her. This girl had black hair with a high-light of purple on a few locks of hair. She wore a purple ribbon in her hair, and her eyes were a piercing Amethyst.

'_Like Rei-Chan's'._ The girl nodded at her.

_Minxa_ said a deep male's voice in her head. Then, as fast as she appeared, the mysterious girl disappeared in a flash of black light.

'_Wha-?' _Minako was consumed by a flash of light.

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting, how I can't seem...  
_

Minako appeared on a beach. Two boys and one girl were in front of her. The eldest boy had long white hair. The younger boy had spiky brown hair, and the Girl was a red head. The three all had blue eyes. They smiled at her. Then they disappeared and on one side of her darkness was traveling towards her while on the other side a giant tidal wave was about to crash into her. The tidal wave hit her first and she went spiraling through the water.

_  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure...  
_

Minako washed up on land and looked up to see a weird dog like creature standing above her with his hand out. She grabbed his gloved hand and he pulled her up. She smiled at him and saw he was pointing at the sky. What appeared to be a comet was falling but when she got a better look at it, it was Usagi. She ran out into the ocean but when she tried to catch Usagi she was pulled under water.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
_

Minako sunk under the water and images of the three boys and the two girls who were unknown to her flowed through her mind along with images of Rei and Usagi. She was with them in all of them, except in the ones with the people she didn't know she had a purple high-light in her hair. She was always smiling and laughing. Then an image of her and Rei fighting with weird swords entered her mind. She opened her eyes wide.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

She did a front flip and landed on the ocean floor again. This time the darkness didn't pull her in and a light erupted form the floor. She covered her eyes from the bright light. When she opened them she was standing on a platform with The brown haired boy and a Blonde boy who was facing the opposite way. In the circles that surrounded the two were the Silver haired boy in a circle, the red-haired girl in a heart, a new blonde haired girl in a heart, a red haired man in a circle, and The Dog-Boy, Rei, and herself in Triangles.

_  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming...  
This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending  
Controlling..._

She looked up into the darkness. The things covering the panel weren't normal materials you'd place on a panel, They were doves.

'_That's funny, doves mean love and purity'_

"Minako!" She heard.

"Wake up Minako" The voice sounded like Rei's. She closed her eyes to try to pin point the voice. She opened them again and she was lying in her bed at her house. Artemis and Rei were standing over her.

"Rei-Chan, what are you doing here?" She mumbled. Rei smirked.

"You were late for the study session, even Odango-Atama made it before you, so I decided to see where you were" Minako Blushed.

"Gomen-nasi, Rei-Chan, I'll be ready in a minute" She said pushing her and Artemis out the door of her room. Then she scrambled around her room trying to get ready quickly, her dream forgotten.

_Confusing what is real_

Sorry, I had to take some time off of my story writing to do projects…. Three two be exact….. But now I'm most likely going to be posting a lot of oneshots since I have a small case of writers block (I can strangely picture the ends of all my stories perfectly but can't write the stuff in between….) But I'll try to update more, I got another oneshot coming after this about Ami, Makoto, and Snowboarding….. With a twist!

Remember, R and R!


End file.
